


Of the Dread Wolf and the Children of Eru

by NatShinigami



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bonus Mary Sue appearance, Elf Culture & Customs, Elven angst, Gen, Kinda, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatShinigami/pseuds/NatShinigami
Summary: ...or the crushing differences between High and Drak fantasy settings.





	Of the Dread Wolf and the Children of Eru

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a piece of humor writing I planned the second I finished Trespasser, however when I finally got to writing it I was enthralled by the title of two of the short chapters and decided to follow that writing. This is the result, and one of the few poems I've ever written in my life; the dramatic writer in me is seeking for brand new ways to cull the humorous one it seems.  
> It is subject to alterations, as there were some verses I have but don't know how to follow. And perhaps, someday, the fic this was born out of will be published - finger crossed!  
> I hope you like it!

Past the Veil, under the Shoreless sky

Where no mortal dares to trial

There he went, the Once God

to defy the Greatest Unknown.

.

On darkness he met the Skillful Finwê

whom was a clear mirror of his own Spirit.

And in widest halls and tallest abodes

He swore his path of wrongs begone.

.

On mortal shore he met the Estel

king of shemlen and Fate's chosen.

Standing right by him, as he once had done

he learned mortal men to be much more.

.

On hidden gardens he met Alatariel,

Lady of Light and of Elven the best.

At her mirror, he looked and saw

his greatest fears realized and more.

.

On lonely beach he met Greenleaf,

once renowned with friends and kin.

A younger soul with light and love

from him he knew the greatest hope.

.

In sacred land he met the Elder King

a true god, unlike his own kin.

Atop the Holy Mountain he learned his ways

and swore to never impersonate a Power again.

.

On lethargic woods he met Olorin,

a dreamer of ancient world and hero to most,

so when he asked for counsel and chances

he was told instead to rethink his actions.

.

On homely house he met Star Dome,

half-elf guardian of ancient Lore.

Oh halls of fire he heard be sung

histories of heroes and places long gone.

.

On jeweled path a woman called

golden-haired and of brighter lines.

On her halls, with the Deep King long gone

he heard the tale of the Black Foe.

.

On unreachable ship he met the Legend

an elf who carried Light on his temple.

Under the shine, next to his mast

he heard the song of days long past.

.

He returned to the Setting,

Wiser and clearer.

With the lessons taught by Elder Lore

He forged his way and grieved no more.

* * *

**Bonus:**

At the end of the path, with fears assuaged

he met the darkest being the land ever thread.

Sneaking far, avoiding her

he ran back to his world scarred.


End file.
